


Never listen to Bucky Barnes

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: And when Clint had asked Bucky if he would be okay with that, he even said that Steve took some back then for the pain and that he wouldn’t mind either.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Never listen to Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/gifts).



> This fic started because someone on Discord said something about Snape being an Omega and in a relationship with Dumbledore.
> 
> It's all Angel's fault!

In his head, the idea sounded funny. Everyone liked pot brownies, right? At least, sometimes.

And when Clint had asked Bucky if he would be okay with that, he even said that Steve took some back then for the pain and that he wouldn’t mind either. 

Nothing bad, right? _Right?!_

Except it was bad. Very bad.

He should’ve known better than to listen to _Bucky Barnes_ off all people.

“It’s your fault”, Phil stated, just staring at Steve as if he’d grown a second head. 

“I mean, I’m just saying, Snape is an unbound Omega. How do they manage heats? And I mean, he doesn’t has an Alpha, right? That was talked about?”, Steve asked, clearly high enough for all of them.

“I… the books say he’s bonded to Dumbledore… in platonic… oh god, I absolutely didn’t need those pictures in my head”, Tony groaned. Steve, obviously, didn’t realize the discomfort from his own Omega.

“Yeah, but that still doesn’t solve the problems. I mean, he’s got to have heat toys, right? Or does he just go to the hospital wing like every other student? Probably not, right?”

“I will break the bond, Clint. I mean it. What the hell where you thinking?”

Clint just nodded, still staring in shock at Steve, not answering the question. Nothing. That was the only correct answer. He should’ve turned off his aids as soon as Steve talked sexual things about… _Snape_.

“And what will they do if he gets pregnant? I mean, he’s the only Omega, right? Or is that different in the books, too?”

Natasha stood up and walked out of the room, not even glaring at Clint.

“But, if the books and this movie differ, who would be the father of the child of Severus Snape? It is still not stated whom he is mated to”, Thor suddenly said. Clint would deny the squeaking sound that came out of his mouth until his dying day.

Bucky though, he suddenly started laughing. Tony glared at him and then at Clint.

“I hate you both. I need to bleach my brain.”

Bucky just grinned.

“For what, doll? Imaging an old man like Dumbledore knotting someone or imaging Snape mewling for an Alpha’s knot?”

Tony let out a small, frustrated scream, all the while Thor and Steve still discussed the father of Snape’s imaginary child.

Clint decided he would never ever bake again. Or listen to Barnes.


End file.
